Niños salvajes
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. Natsu tiene catorce y quema hormigas en la acera cuando se percata de que Lucy es una chica, con pechos y demás. Por otro lado, Lucy tiene catorce y una muela floja cuando descubre que Natsu es un despiadado rompecorazones. Two Shot. Para Misari.
1. Enfermedad

**Renuncia:** yo sigo siendo yo y Hiro Mashima, una perra.

**Prompt:** Santuario [minivicios]

**Advertencias: **OOC. El Rating NC-17 es porque estoy paranoica.

**Dedicatoria:** para la siempre linda y tierna **Misari**. Pseudo compensación por Crazy Kids. Originalmente iba a ser un DARK-fic en todas sus letras, al final me desencanté por algo más suave (y sigo paranoica lol). En todo caso, espero le guste esta cosa horrenda (?)

* * *

**Parte uno: Enfermedad**

**N**atsu tiene seis años y un brazo roto cuando la conoce. En realidad, tiene también una piruleta en la boca, dos dólares en los bolsillos y el flequillo revuelto, aunque aquello sea poco relevante para los demás.

Para él no, él asume que todo debe recibir la debida importancia —es algo que jamás cambia con el transcurso del tiempo—.

«Los viejos hábitos no mueren».

_Y tú menos_.

Juega en el jardín de los Dragneel con sus figuras de acción, que no son muñecas, sino coleccionables. Parte de un set de fantasía. Posee ya el caballero, el ogro al cual debe enfrentar valerosamente, y el ejército. Pero falta una cosa. Algo necesario para que la historia pueda ser tal. Una princesa.

A Natsu no le gustan las muñecas, por eso ha protestado contra su padre Igneel que desea comprarle una, aunque la princesa sea necesaria, pues sin ella, el caballero carece de un propósito. ¿A quién protegerá? ¿Quién le enfundará valor en los momentos tristes y oscuros?

Él no conoce a su madre, ella e Igneel se separaron antes de que Natsu supiera hablar siquiera. Tampoco tiene ninguna amiga. No sabe de princesas, ni que se debe tratarlas con cuidado o se rompen fácilmente.

_No me interesan los juguetes frágiles_.

Eso dice.

Así, pues, prefiere ignorarlo y proseguir con sus juegos, aventuras inverosímiles en su imaginación donde los gatos son capaces de hablar —Natsu sabe que es así, sólo que la gente parece no creerle, es raro— y puede acariciar el sol sin adquirir quemaduras graves. Siente afinidad por el fuego, desde siempre. Igneel lo suele sorprender con una lupa escondida entre los cuadernos y útiles, lo mira con desaprobación (¿acaso ha hecho algo mal?) antes de quitársela, pese a que Natsu consigue recuperarla en cuanto nota una oportunidad. A veces quema el pasto. A veces alguna hormiga. A veces, nada. Limitándose a permanecer quieto, con la vista fija en el alféizar y la lupa tirada por ahí.

Esa tarde es un ejemplo de esas ocasiones, menos, claro, por el detalle de que sí hace algo aparte de observar la ventana.

El cómo se rompe el brazo es casi gracioso, piensa él. Alza al caballero que blande sin miedo su espada, en un rugido prominente, y de pronto ella aparece (sin consentimiento) en su rango de visión, asomada del lado opuesto de la valla en la casa adjunta. Es un destello, muy sutil. Cabellos de maíz. Irises de tierra mojada. Le recuerda al campo. Natsu no cuida sus movimientos, gira muy deprisa y sin notarlo. En un segundo el hueso está donde debe, al siguiente se ha dislocado acompañado por un sonoro "_Crack_". Ella lo oye, y él igual. Ella suelta un gritito de estupefacción al saberse sorprendida, él permanece callado.

No grita, ni gimotea, aún si el dolor empieza a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, como un veneno. El brazo le cuelga, inerte. Moverlo le provoca más daño. Sin embargo, no aparta los ojos de los de la desconocida.

— ¿N-No estás lastimado?

Silencio.

— Ey —insiste—. Háblame, por favor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería? —no hay malicia o arrogancia, únicamente curiosidad. La niña se relame los labios, sin esperar aquello—. ¿Eres nueva en el barrio?

— Sí. Mi nombre es Lucy —ya que Natsu no hace amago de continuar la conversación Lucy se anima— Heartfilia. Y tú eres–

— Etherious Natsu Dragneel —suelta de sopetón y sin pausas. Como papá le enseñó, siendo respetuoso. Muestran genuino interés en el otro, por lo que Natsu avanza vacilante hasta quedar frente a frente, separados por las tablas de madera en fila. Casi pueden tocarse las manos, acariciándose los dedos con timidez absurda y sin motivo eso provoca que Natsu le sonría, con sinceridad.

— Seré tu nueva vecina —contagiada por la alegría que despide Lucy se esfuerza más en ponerse de puntitas y observarle mejor—. Cuida de mí.

_Pero a ti no te gustan los juguetes frágiles, ¿lo olvidaste?_

Aprieta los puños, y el brazo le arde con más intensidad. Pese a todo, no deja de sonreír.

— ¡Claro!

Con Lucy llegan las mentiras también. No obstante ya no hace falta comprar una princesa, así que está bien todo.

**(…)**

Natsu tiene ocho años y un moretón cuando él y Lucy formalizan una relación. Sucede de pronto, sin advertencias. Caminan hacia la primaria, Natsu tarareando una tonada pegajosa de un infomercial que pasaron la noche anterior, una propaganda para usar detergente. Lucy detrás de él —es que ella siempre va tras su espalda, es feliz con eso y puede que sea incómodo, un poquito, al principio, pero ya se acostumbró— bailoteando con sus zapatos rojos de charol que brillan debido a que los pule cada día, sin falta y con esmero.

(¿A que son una monada absoluta Natsu?, inquiere juguetona. Él no responde y ella lo toma como un _Sí_).

_Sí _a que sus padres estén de acuerdo a su amistad, _sí _a que Lucy duerma alguna que otra vez en casa de Natsu, colándose en su colchón pese a las protestas de éste, _sí_ a que pasen el rato en el parque y él la invite a usar los columpios, prometiéndole que la hará volar muy alto y que Lucy ría estridentemente al ver cumplido su juramento.

Son inseparables. Lo notan todos, nadie comenta al respecto.

— Es un pelín perturbado, sabes —asegura en una ocasión Minerva, compañera de salón—. Seguro no lo notas todavía, pero él les habla a los animales. Y afirma que le contestan. Aunque eso es más broma que nada, no lo hace en serio, su pasatiempo es jugar con la gente.

— ¿La gente? —Lucy arruga el ceño.

— Ya. Hay dos Natsus. Pronto conocerás al _otro_ —y dicho esto, Minerva se acomoda el cabello tras la oreja, enigmática para una cría de nueve. Lucy no sabe desconfiar aún—. Personalmente prefiero al _otro_. Es… encantador.

— Pero con las personas no se juega, es imposible —replica.

— Ah. Como digas.

Lucy lo toma como una ofensa y decide no volver a hablar con Minerva a menos que sea necesario. Es también a partir de entonces cuando Lucy se apega más a Natsu. Quizá por miedo a que Orland tenga razón, quizá por fascinación propia. Le gusta admirar la espalda de Natsu, de cualquier manera. Y la consumen las ganas de acariciarle el pelo rosado y la piel bronceada, los brazos, tal vez. Nunca se han abrazado antes.

Da pasos más sonoros intentando no perder su ritmo (ni a él).

— Natsu —le llama.

— ¿Hm?

— Me gustas.

— Tú igual a mí, Luce.

Siente esperanza al escucharlo, con las mejillas calentándose igual que unos troncos en la chimenea en época de navidad.

— ¿De verdad? Así que, si nos gustamos mutuamente podríamos ¡podríamos salir!

Natsu se detiene y Lucy choca contra la mochila que carga, esa estampada con la caricatura de una bomba cuya expresión es de alguien que cometerá algo malo. Una travesura.

— Estamos afuera —señala él, sin captarlo.

— No… me refiero… ser pareja.

— Oh. Y ¿cambiaría algo entre nosotros? —inquiere, con la duda sembrada en su voz. Lucy niega con velocidad—. Y si nos mantendremos igual, ¿por qué quieres ser pareja?

— Es un trato Natsu. No nos abandonaremos. Nunca. Y seguiremos tomándonos de la mano, ¿no te agrada eso?

Por un instante teme que le confiese que no. Que hay muchas otras chicas a las cuales tomar de la mano allá afuera.

— Bueno.

Aunque es infundado. Natsu accede. Lucy puede respirar en paz. Debido a su incontenible alegría brinca contra él, golpeándose Natsu el ojo por error contra un poste. No tarda en disculparse, afligida. Incluso si él finge que no pasa nada.

_No importa. Está bien. De verdad no importa_.

El amor provoca sufrimiento, a fin de cuentas. Es normal ¿no es cierto?

**(…)**

Natsu tiene trece años y dolor de cabeza cuando se dan su primer beso. Que no es tal. Siente miles de agujas diminutas enterrársele en el cráneo y anda de mal humor debido a ello. Igneel le pide que se tome unas aspirinas, así se le pasará más rápido.

_Men-ti-ra_.

Y él asiente, un tanto molesto. ¿Por qué no? No pierde nada.

Pero pasan los segundos, y los minutos, y una hora, y el dolor de cabeza continúa allí. Obstinado. Lucy le acompaña, ojeando un libro de historias. Natsu quiere darse de topes contra la pared. Lucy quiere a Natsu.

(Juraste no irte. Juraste quedarte conmigo. Eternamente).

— Estuve considerándolo, yo soy la princesa y tú mi caballero y–

— Luce, no. No es un buen momento —interrumpe.

— ¡_Natsu_! Déjame terminar. Lo pensé, y tal vez, como en un cuento de hadas, un beso te cure.

— ¿Un beso?

Tonterías.

Los besos son asunto de mujeres. Natsu las detesta, excepto a Lucy, porque es Lucy y el personaje que le hacía falta y con el cual puede sentirse calmado. Aunque ella sea todo terquedad.

— ¡No me ignores, Natsu! Esto–

— ¡Cállate ya, no voy a besarte!

Más silencio.

Porque es la clase de persona que la mayoría del tiempo actúa por mero instinto y deja la racionalidad de lado.

— L-lo siento —de pronto Lucy está llorando, intenta detenerse, no lo consigue. Y llora. Mucho.

Un papanatas, básicamente.

— Yo, en serio, perdón, no era mi intención —hace amagos de salir huyendo. Ahí él lo impide, halándola de la manga de su blusa. Sutil, muy sutil. Lucy lloriquea otro tanto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Es algo nuevo. Una emoción apabullante. Sin mediar dialogo Natsu posa los labios en las manos de Lucy, mirándola.

— Ya. No llores Luce. Te he besado, así que no debe doler —señala. Lucy parpadea, lo asimila. Sí. Sí. Todo está en orden.

Aún si la mirada de Natsu es menos nítida. Aún si es la crueldad encarnada en hombre.

**(…)**

Natsu tiene catorce y quema hormigas en la acera cuando se percata de que Lucy es una chica, con pechos y demás. Pero es una mentirosa, también. Con ojos enormes. Natsu admira sus piernas más tiempo de lo debido, escondidas tras esa falda. Son bonitas.

— Somos novios ¿qué más añoras? —indaga.

— Nada —por otro lado, Lucy tiene catorce y una muela floja cuando descubre que Natsu es un despiadado rompecorazones—. ¿Me quieres?

Y no hace nada al respecto para cambiarle.

—… A veces.

Él es algo así como _lindo,_ después de todo.

* * *

**Nota:** Ando perdida, muy perdida. POR QUÉ ESCRIBÍ ESTO (?) eh, pues actualizaré a finales de abril, si a alguien le interesa. Es un capítulo más y ya. Que Misari me perdone el regalo weirdo.


	2. Medicina

**Nota:** Alguien tendría que prohibirme escribir, dah. Vale, no busco traumas, el NC-17 no está de adorno, por muchas paranoias que tenga. Actualicé rápido porque Misari se lo merece y, bueno, si esto le gusta a alguien me devolverá la fe en los milagros (?)

* * *

**Parte dos: Medicina**

**N**atsu tiene trece, no, una equivocación, catorce años. Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a su nueva edad, todos los cambios que conlleva, las responsabilidades. Los adultos que conoce alardean de ser capaces de hacer cosas que un crío no, que es todo un _privilegio_. Como si crecer fuese la gran novedad, algo maravilloso. Ya van veinticuatro horas con dos minutos y medio segundo desde que aconteció su más reciente cumpleaños y él sigue sintiéndose como de costumbre. No le ha cambiado la voz, ni crecido barba, o lo que sea. Tampoco puede asegurar que se conciba más feliz. Al contrario, conforme avanzan los meses, todo se torna más grisáceo. Se cuestiona si es posible que una fotografía en blanco y negro pierda color al ser más antigua. ¿No es un disparate? Entrecierra los ojos. Bueno, las personas se ríen de él si comenta casual que los animales hablan, y él se ríe de ellos, un poco, si le apetece. ¿Maldad? Es probable. O puede que no, también. No entiende mucho menos el que todo deba encasillarse en "bueno" y "malo". Los adultos no comprenden que hay cosas que, sencillamente, no se clasifican y pueden pertenecer a ambos bandos, o ninguno.

**(…)**

— Papá, ¿soy mal hijo?

Igneel se detiene, sin esperarlo.

— Eh, Natsu, no sé por qué preguntas esas cuestiones. Eres el mejor hijo que pude tener.

Pero hay nerviosismo y Natsu no es idiota. Actuará como idiota, y hablará como idiota, más no es uno. E Igneel lo sabe. Es la forma en que los vecinos se apartan, como conociendo un secreto que él no.

— Sólo —añade, dubitativo y tras una corta reflexión— que a menudo te comportas un tanto insensible con el prójimo ¿No crees?

Sí. Posiblemente. Sin embargo, ¿en qué varia? Las personas son tan tontas. Algunas perdonan hasta infidelidades, pero no que su pareja no lave los trastes. Eso qué. Irracional.

_Se parecen a las muñecas_.

— Ah. Por cierto —Igneel lo saca de sus ensoñaciones, de espaldas a él—, Lucy y tú no continuarán durmiendo en la misma cama.

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor —Natsu frunce el ceño. Igneel se contiene de soltar lo que tanto le inquieta. Natsu por su parte le ignora con desdén, sin remordimientos.

Y entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los trece y los catorce?

Le tratan igual que a un niño. Y todo no hace sino empeorar. A Natsu le encantaría no crecer nunca, quedarse así. Las voces en su cabeza tal vez se irían si mantuviese su visión del mundo. Si existiesen las voces, claro.

— Resulta muy fácil. Fingir demencia —murmura para sí.

**(…)**

Así pues, tiene catorce años. Catorce y muchas dudas e incordios y quejas atorados en la garganta. Su apego al fuego se mantiene. Y ya que es imposible pisar humanos, pisa hormigas. Y las ve arder, con incremente aburrimiento.

Es ese día donde se percata. Resulta una observación más que otra cosa. Y no lo hace adrede.

— ¡Natsu!, ¿te apetece ir a la heladería conmigo?

La mira, ladeando el cuello, y están ahí.

Dos bultos diminutos, de momento. La blusa se transparenta y Natsu puede ver sin miramientos el sostén que Lucy trae. Con encaje rosa. Contrario a otro muchacho en plena etapa hormonal Natsu no reacciona con exageración. Sólo los ve, por accidente, y vuelve su atención a la lupa y esa hormiga que de poseer voz estaría chillando. Lucy tampoco se fija, balancea el cuerpo entusiasmada por pasar tiempo con él. Se le va a caer uno de sus últimos dientes de leche.

— Venga, hay de limón con chile, tus preferidos —anuncia. Natsu no le hace caso.

— Oe, Luce, ¿qué te interesa en mí?

— ¿Eh?

Y se permite ser un poco egoísta.

— Por qué convives conmigo. Qué te llama la atención. No sé —lo suelta de golpe, procurando no irritarse, pese a que la lentitud de Lucy sumada a la conversación que tuvo con Igneel le complica la tarea. ¿Son todas las féminas así? ¿O únicamente Lucy?

— Eso, ah, me gusta todo de ti, Natsu —borbota—. Cada imperfección y virtud.

Contrario a lo que Lucy espera, Natsu no sonríe.

— Uhm. Guay.

Y ella piensa, dentro, en los rincones más abandonados de su mente, que el pre-puberto frente a él, es más Etherious que nada.

**(…)**

Natsu tiene catorce y medio y una patineta recién adquirida escondida tras una mata de ropa sucia la primera vez que toca a Lucy, más allá de él que le permita juguetear con sus manos hasta quedar satisfecha. No hay dobles intenciones, no al comienzo, al menos.

Ella participa en el club de básquetbol y está en un partido de práctica, va a encestar una canasta cuando una miembro del equipo rival le quita el balón y debido a la fuerza empleada y velocidad le golpea con el codo sin querer. Lucy termina con un labio magullado y Natsu es el encargado de llevarla a la enfermería tras las insistencias del entrenador. El equipo de Lucy pierde.

— Q-qué vergüenza. Esto no es necesario, en serio.

Y se le nota muy apenada. Aunque los incidentes con comunes. ¿Quizá porque él estaba allí viéndola entre todos esos alumnos del gimnasio?

— No te hagas. Se te nota rojo.

Natsu se frustra, se enoja. Si le duele ella debe decirlo y ya. Le hace acordarse de esa ocasión donde le besó los nudillos para que cesase de llorar. Un beso que hace milagros.

_Y maldiciones_.

— Espera.

— Que o–

Por eso se anima a reintentarlo. Acariciando su boca contra la suya, en un roce menos duradero que un relámpago y más áspero que una lija. Piel contra piel, allá donde no hay promesas imposibles, allá donde los pájaros no cantan y el amor es más que palabras bonitas. A Lucy le fallan las piernas. Natsu no se inmuta. Se separan. Cualquier rastro de tristeza en ella se ha desvanecido.

— curre.

Y van a la enfermería, como si nada. El corazón le late aprisa, a Natsu. No por los motivos correctos. No por lo que todos garantizarían.

_Los labios de Lucy_.

Los ha probado.

_Tienen un regusto a sal_.

«Es agradable».

**(…)**

Natsu tiene dieciséis años y unos audífonos en el cuello cuando una alumna de otro grupo en la secundaria se le confiesa. Y él la rechaza.

Las emociones de afecto no son siempre correspondidas como hacen ver las novelas románticas. En la vida real es más lioso y menos agradable. Los amigos de Natsu —porque los ha hecho conforme avanza la escuela— presumen de sus novias y no pierden la oportunidad de besuquearlas y meterles mano en medio del pasillo, a costa de los regaños de las prefectas. Natsu no. A veces ellos no disimulan y le interrogan si son novios realmente Lucy y él, o si se trata de una farsa.

Sólo pasan tiempo estando juntos, arguyen, ¿por qué eres su pareja? Y Natsu, para sus adentros _¿es tan necesario demostrarlo con acciones?_

Antes ellos se jactaban de anunciar que las mujeres daban asco. Quién los entiende, porque no él. A Lucy parece bastarle y sobrarle con su presencia, así que Natsu nunca se plantea qué busca con exactitud. No a menudo.

— Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte —dice.

Ella se deprime y esfuerza en no sollozar frente a él, infructuosamente.

«Mi corazón es de Luce. No, eso no era. Estoy en una relación. ¡No, no! Menos. Ya tengo una chica que me pertenece».

Por supuesto. Por qué comprar una nueva muñeca cuando ya se tiene una en casa y confías en que te espera obediente.

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —se le escapa, las facciones de ella se muestran con consternación—. Es la primera vez que hablamos. No te conozco. Sabes, dudo mucho que me ames con sinceridad —y ya es muy tarde para detenerse. Es como un volcán en erupción.

_Sálvese quien pueda_.

La desconocida, pobrecita, llora con ganas. Resuenan los zapatos escolares en el pasillo, secundado por un "¡Natsu!" lleno de reproche. Lucy aparece de la nada, el ceño fruncido, y lo pasa de largo, intentando reconfortar a la chica. Luego le mira feo, susurra: no seas tan cruel, discúlpate. Porque es demasiado amable.

Demasiado tonta.

**(…)**

— Eres un desconsiderado.

— Ella empezó —rezonga, en un puchero. Lucy finge no oírlo.

— _Ella_ se llama _Meredy_. Y es una humana, por si te interesa. El hecho de que seamos novios no te da el derecho de tratar como basura los sentimientos de otras chicas, Natsu.

— Entonces —busca la manera de expresarlo— ¿debí aceptarla?

— ¡No! Pero, sólo, rechazarla, con más tacto.

— Si el resultado es el mismo, qué más da.

El ceño fruncido de Lucy se acentúa. No le habla por una semana.

**(…)**

Natsu tiene dieciséis y es terrible para las reconciliaciones. Nunca ha tenido que ceder algo, usualmente se disculpa primero la otra persona. Ya sea Igneel, o Gray Fullbuster su compinche, o la niñera de en turno cuando más chico. Sólo que Lucy es distinta a todos ellos. Con ella, en particular, suele ser al revés. Natsu no logra discernir por qué. Si aparenta ser él quien maneja los hilos, ¿cómo consigue Lucy obtener lo que se propone? Es terca. No obstante, debe haber algo más.

— Tú me quieres Luce. No sé la razón, pero me quieres.

— Sí —concede ella.

— Te pido perdón —alza los ojos— y a cambio haces algo por mí.

Es la única opción que se le ocurre. Es como un brazo roto, como un moretón en la cara, como un grito que prorrumpe en lágrimas, como un labio sangrante. Y todo se relaciona, igual que un rompecabezas.

Lucy no entiende, pero la recorre la inquietud. Es difícil de manifestar. El que está ahí con ella es un Natsu que no es Natsu. Es Etherious. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pues es que no lo sabe, lo intuye. Se acuerda de Minerva Orlad, su aire de misticismo y traga saliva, con Natsu viéndola fijamente. Murmura.

_No, por favor, no_.

— Está bien. ¿De qué se trata?

Con la curiosidad más fuerte que el miedo. Natsu asiente, se levanta de la alfombra y sale de la habitación, descolocándola un instante. Vuelve y trae un cuchillo en la mano.

«Oh, ¿me va a matar?».

— Hagamos un pacto de sangre.

— ¿Cómo?

Él cambia de tema, repentinamente.

— ¿Me dejas besarte?

Lucy no reacciona a tiempo. Parpadea y al siguiente minuto siente el metal cortando la carne, en medio de su palma, con una sustancia bermellón que gotea. Se le escapa un gimoteo que desaparece en cuanto Natsu besa sutilmente ahí. La observa y Lucy le acaricia el cabello.

Ya no pelean.

Sellan el trato.

**(…)**

Lucy tiene diecisiete años y una venda envuelta en las manos, se remueve entre silbidos y su sonrisa es tan tan tan grande que duele mirarla, le lagrimean los ojos. Minerva se la encuentra de casualidad frente a su taquilla, como un pajarito herido que gorjea y hace ruido atrayendo a los gatos sigilosos. Lo presume, por su apariencia.

— Parece que ya lo conociste, al otro Natsu —se burla—. Me alegro por ti.

Lucy no le contesta groseramente.

— La encontré —y eso es algo anormal. Porque la Lucy antigua le hubiese tratado con dureza. Sólo que sin notarlo, muy desapercibidamente, Lucy ha cambiado. Por él. Para él—. La encontré —repite, alzando su tono. Se le nota feliz y ansiosa y oh, perdidamente enamorada.

— ¿De verdad?

— Encontré la manera en que Natsu puede amarme con sinceridad.

A Minerva le causa gracia, igual la felicita.

_Tic-tac_. Cuidado con la bomba. _Tic-tac_. Está a nada de estallar.

**(…)**

Natsu tiene diecisiete y un cuarto cuando Lucy se pone acaramelada con él, en exceso. Y si antes era su sombra ahora puede convertirse en su luz, donde quiera que vaya. No es que le irrite, ambos salen beneficiados.

Ella cambia su perfume y le embriaga, es una fragancia familiar que resulta pese a todo irreconocible. Roja _tan roja_ y espesa. Le huele el cuello, justo en la clavícula, y sigue más abajo, provocándole estremecimientos.

Hay una pala en el cobertizo y un par de bolsas negras arrugadas para la basura. Natsu no pregunta. No hace falta. Tampoco es raro que Lucy le sugiera a Meredy que es bienvenida a su casa cuando guste y que puede hacer que sea más cercana a Natsu. Ni que Meredy acceda y no la vuelvan a ver en la ciudad, nadie. Lucy es feliz aferrándose a la pala y con los besos silenciosos de Natsu en el nacimiento de sus pechos (ya no diminutos). Y nadie sospecha. Se reprime una risa histérica.

— Natsu, ¿me quieres? —compone una mueca desilusionada al no recibir un _Sí_—. Sabes, hay un chico en mi salón que me saca de quicio, un tal Zeref ¿le conoces?

— No.

— ¿Y si te lo presento? Que venga aquí. Queda mucho espacio en mi jardín —los irises de Natsu resplandecen.

— ¿Tendrá un desafortunado accidente?

— Claro.

— ¿Y no encontrarán ni un cabello de él?

— Por supuesto.

Porque arderá, arderá hasta las cenizas y se volverá cientos de pedacitos que no pueden ser recompuestos.

— Luce.

_Cinco_.

_Cuatro_.

La abraza, fuertemente, sólo entonces. Ella le recibe gustosa.

Ya que aún hay tiempo. Lesiones en el porvenir. Falta bastante para que la policía note las desapariciones y las muertes, falta bastante para que le jardín de los Heartfilia atraiga moscas y huela como a podrido. Falta para que la sangre desaparezca de los labios suculentos de Lucy y se esparza por todo su cuerpo.

_Tres_.

_Dos_.

— Hoy sí te quiero —murmura, igual que un niño temeroso.

— Y yo a ti.

_Uno_.

Detonan los sentimientos.

_Kaboom_.

**(…)**

Entonces Natsu tiene dieciocho y detesta las muñecas. Lo frágil. No está loco, aunque le gusta aparentar que sí. Es la flama del cerillo. Y sin embargo conserva a Lucy, porque ella es más interesante que todo su repertorio de juguetes y aunque se rompa, se arregla a sí misma.

Entonces Lucy tiene dieciocho y se ha vuelto una experta mentirosa con ojos grandes y piernas largas y bonitas, siempre con una mano atrevida por debajo de los pliegues de su vestido. Es la gasolina del cerillo. Y sin embargo actúa como actúa, porque el amor es así.

— Y yo te quiero más que a mi propia cordura…, Natsu.

Al final no son sino un par de niños, niños que hacen más que dormir en un mismo colchón y que comparten muchas otras cosas aparte de las sábanas.

**End**

* * *

Y gracias por leer. Creo (?)


End file.
